Silver Tears
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: KakaSaku. Silver always did look good on Sakura, especcially in the rain. KakashiSakura oneshot


**I do not own Naruto. But if I did Sasuke would be less Bitchy.

* * *

**

**Silver Tears**

_by Theif of the Sand_

**"A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist." _Stewart Alsop _**

* * *

****

She stood out in the rain her body felt numb, her eyes were blurry from the lack of warmth, heat. Her lips were blue, but yet she stood out in the freezing rain. The rain's tears falling on her face accompanied by hers.

Today was **suppose **to be a special day for the pink haired kuniochi of Kohona. It was the day the cherry blossom had been anticipating her eighteenth birthday. Today was the day were she was suppose to sum up her courage and confess her feelings for Sasuke, but she hadn't noticed how her friend reacted around her. How when Ino came along, Ino had always made Sasuke stutter. Erupting butterflies in his stomach.

Why couldn't she be the one that actually turned Sasuke's smirk into a smile .But things never worked out for the innocent. She some time wondered why her other senseis kept repeating the phrase in her head. 'Every cloud has silver lining.'

She had stood behind Sasuke, reserving her one sided love for only _him_. Another tear crawled down her face. _How could she be so stupid?_

Sakura leaned against the tree where Team 7 used to train, where her teacher Kakashi used to read his perverted book. Her back hit the tree as she reclined into a feeble position. Sakura wrapped her arms around her knees bunching herself in a little ball.

"Sasuke..." Another tear. "I stood in front of you for so long yet you saw threw me and looked for another." A waterfall came along as her salty tears came forth just as the rain in Kohona, rolling off of her cheeks.

She put her face in her lap. Murmuring her first love, "Sasuke,... why!" The scream that came was followed by another series of tears.

Sakura couldn't hold onto the fake happiness she used to make herself everyday. She was lost, he thoughts were astray, and her heart hurt.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold _

Out of her pocket she took out a kunai. The blade shimmering with a dramatic effect as she looked at her reflection on the blade. She could see the reflection of a sad pink haired girl, tears rolling down her face.

She brought the knife down to her wrist where her main artery was. She was prepared to do such a drastic thing. If it woke her up from this despair, she would follow through.

"Sasuke," she whispered again, "I am doing this for you." She held the knife above her wrist her eyes were red and puffy, she could feel her hesitation. Only a mere inch away, a hand stopped her.

She didn't struggle from the masculine hand that stopped her, only because she wouldn't-couldn't bring herself to.

The person removed the kunai from her hand and placed it down on the ground. The person attempted to grab her attention.

"Why are you alone, Sakura?" The deep voice asked again.

She shivered slightly, Sakura placed her hands on her opposing arms. She rubbed them together tring to insulate herself. She ignored the question.

"Where is your coat?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she rebuked this. It left an ominus look on his face.

"Sakura...?" She just squirmed away. He grabbed her arm, "Look at me."

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along _

He forced her to look at him he turned her head towards him, in slight anger her said, "Sakura." When he grasped her attention he muttered, "Why?"

Sakura's eyes were red and puffy her lips were a cold blue, saddness was written all over on her face. She looked like a porcelain doll sitting in the rain. He might have a soft spot for girls that cried in the rain. His main image was a girl with dark hair, feeble arms, and black mascera running down her face. But for this, for her. He couldn't reason why, she just was different.

"Sasuke." She said she moved her eyes from his face to the ground. "I loved him."She stopped to rub her eyes. In a more confident tone she said, " _I thought_ I loved him, but he loves Ino." She started to cry again.

"Please, Sakura don't cry." The man said she still couldn't decipher who he was. "Please, I hate to see you cry." His words rang a bell of truth, when she was down. He would put down that oh-so-familiar book to listen to her. He stood out to her like a brother or a father but not what the lightheaded feeling he received when he saw her smile.

Without a thought he gently placed a hand on her cheek, he turned her to face him so she could see him directly.

"Kakashi." The name danced off of the tip of her tongue. Without warning she snuggled up close to him, "_Kakashi._"

He smiled. He felt her ice cold hands, it turned his expression back into worry. The feeling told him she needed heat and soon.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
x3 _

He moved her from beside him and to his lap. Her head snuggled in his cheast like a chick. He wrapped his arms around her warming her cold hands. The two sat under the protection of the tree, the silence was entrancing. The feeling of the two of them sitting together was entrancing.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold _

He brought her face up to his so they were at the same angle. Kakashi looked into her captivating jade eyes. Kakashi thought the moment would last into eternity.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

He looked at her face the tears made her eyes glisten, if he died now he would be a happy phantom.

_When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along _

He pulled down his mask in a swift movement, and planted a series of shy kisses on her face. Dissatisfied he finally reached her lips, the taste of her was intocicating. And he could taste the salty tears she had cried.

She kissed him back , he nibbled her bottem lip requesting entry. She opened her mouth letting his tongue swirl around with his.

He heard a recognizable moan from her. It was Music to his ears, but he pulled away. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." A gentle smile reserved for her played on his pale lips. "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too." She stopped to admire the face before her. He had always been there for her, listening to her rambles of missions and sometimes, he shuttered, _boys_.

Her lips weren't blue anymore, he cured that. Her smile that had faded was brought up again. The world seemed as though nothing would go wrong.

Kakshi picked her up in his arms, adjusting to the new wait. He was the one that stood behind her, threw all the tragedy of Team 7. After Naruto left there was just Kakashi and Sakura.

He smiled as he thought about what just happened.

_Silver looks good on her. _Kakashi chuckled. He took the bundle that was his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well as they say, every cloud has **_silver_** lining."

_(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along _

* * *

**This one-shot was written Tuesday, June 22, 2006. And is the sole property of the author, ****Thief of the Sand.' And if you try-attempt-think about stealing my work I will be the crap out of you, making you wish you were never born! So please be creative.**

* * *

That is From 'Move Along', by The All American Rejects.


End file.
